A user activity range refers to a geographical location range corresponding to activities implemented by a user. That is, the geographical location range is constituted by each and every location at which the respective user activity is implemented. To accurately determine a user activity range is of great significance to accurate information recommendation. For example, after a user activity range is determined, news of happenings in the user activity range may be recommended to a user, so that the user can learn in time the happenings in the user activity range, thereby making information recommendations to a more accurate target population, which therefore is of great significance to researches on the accuracy of determining user activity range.
Currently, a manner of determining user activity range is that: A user marks, according to living habits, frequented places, and activity routes of the user, frequented places and activity routes of the user on a map of a city where activities of the user take place, and draws a user activity range on the map in a manual manner. Some information recommendations are made based on the activity range drawn by the user.
During the research and practice of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following technical problems: The existing manner of drawing a user activity range on a map according to living habits, frequented places, and activity routes of a user is to draw a user activity range by using subjective factors of a user, and a user cannot accurately determine specific geographical locations in an activity range; as a result, a drawn user activity range is inaccurate, thereby affecting the accuracy of information recommendation.